


猎场

by aurora941230



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230





	猎场

没有人比西弗勒斯·斯内普更熟悉哈利·波特的守护神——那是一只愚蠢的雄鹿，和他那个不学无术又目中无人的父亲一模一样。如果男孩练成了阿尼玛格斯那一定也是一样的。那群讨厌鬼当年怎么称呼他来着？对了，尖头叉子。  
后来这个“如果”成真了，哈利的阿尼玛格斯是一头雄鹿，和他的父亲一模一样。小尖头叉子一直为此骄傲，视之为父亲生命的延伸。和父亲一样，哈利也没有去魔法部登记自己的兽形：这样他可以更好地隐蔽，无论是为了躲开危险还是讨厌的人，比如那个丽塔·斯基特。  
用兽形躲开另一个未注册的阿尼玛格斯让哈利觉得异常解气。  
直到他遇到一条蟒蛇。  
彼时他正遵从鹿的本能在树林里撒欢儿，一眼看见不远处草窠里盘踞着一条碗口粗的巨蟒。蛇先生的身体长达数十英尺，排列整齐的墨色鳞片足有巴掌大小，组成精致的图案，在骄阳下隐隐泛着金光，格外耀眼。他的眼睛则是一对瑰丽的红宝石，危险又迷人。  
许是天生会蛇语的缘故，哈利一向不怎么怕蛇，何况蛇先生长得这么好看，几乎像一件艺术品；蛇大多也愿意亲近他，帮助他，最次也不会与他为难。  
所以他施施然上前，向蛇先生打了个招呼。  
他忘记了自己现在是一只鹿，是蛇的猎物。  
“落单了，是吗？”蛇先生咧开嘴，亮出了长长的犬牙，透明的毒液落在草地上，烧出一个深坑。蟒蛇是不应该有毒牙的：哈利回想起这件事的时候觉得自己真蠢，他早该发现这是一个巫师。  
而他当时想的只是，以蛇出击的速度，他是跑不了的。鹿的口腔构造也不适合使用蛇语，他只能暗暗祈祷蛇先生会选择把他勒死，这样他就有机会变回人形，澄清误会。  
上天听到了他的祷告。蛇先生粗长有力的身体缠住了他，开始收紧。就是现在，变形…  
蛇先生的毒牙嵌入了他的喉咙。蛇毒蔓延得很快，哈利的意识渐渐模糊，他没有力气恢复原形了。  
但蛇先生并没有立刻取他的性命。细长的蛇信轻轻舔舐伤口，带来一种酥酥麻麻的感觉，让他舒服得想要叹息。  
不可以在这里放松，哈利警告自己。有些毒素有麻痹神经的作用，蛇先生可能只是想吃活的。  
“这就受不了了吗，我的男孩？”轻得近乎温柔的声音贴在耳畔，带着独特的嘶嘶声。敏感的鹿耳动了动，似乎觉得有哪里不对，立刻有什么潮湿的东西轻扫过耳孔。哈利软软地哼了一声。  
“真是诱人的猎物啊，”他听到蛇先生轻声喟叹，“各种意义上的。”方才放松的蛇躯又稍稍收紧，痛楚让他稍微清醒了一些。他猛地睁开眼，对上暗酒红色的蛇瞳，忽然觉得这颜色和形状都有点熟悉。  
蛇…伏地魔？  
“我还在想，我们的小朋友要花多久才能反应过来。”蛇先生，不，伏地魔，慢悠悠地说道。哈利惊惶地张大了眼，立刻想要跃起，但四肢在蛇毒的影响下酸软无力，被对方有力的身躯禁锢着，竟未能挪动一星半点。  
伏地魔也是个未注册的阿尼玛格斯吗？哈利想了想，觉得自己既不应该质疑对方的变形术成绩，也没理由认为这家伙会按规矩向魔法部报备。他正苦思脱身之策，忽然觉得有人舔了舔他的唇。  
“你说，我该从哪里下口呢？”深紫色的蛇信吞吐着，似乎构成一个微笑的表情；血红色竖瞳中满载的恶意让哈利不寒而栗。伏地魔想干什么——用他的蛇形吃掉他，还是，“吃掉”他？  
“或许两者都有呢？”读心术大师看穿了他的心思，冰冷的鳞片刮了刮他腹部柔软的绒毛，舌头又舔了一下之前伤口的位置。极度的恐慌将血液冻结，令人迷醉的舒适又造成燥热，两种矛盾的感觉差点把哈利逼疯。他挣扎起来，却只使得最脆弱的腹部更多地暴露在对方的威胁之下。  
但令人惊讶地，伏地魔并没有趁势追击。他甚至略微放松了禁制，尾巴安抚性地拍了拍雄鹿的脊背。于此同时，蛇信在咽喉处的挑逗改变了频率。他的唾液中似乎含有某种催情的成分，像传说中的吸血鬼。  
“既然你想到了这个…”伏地魔轻笑出声，低沉的嗓音敲打着哈利的耳膜。他急促地喘息起来，发出难耐的低吟。  
“你应该知道，他们认为猎物发情的时候血液最是美味。”巨蛇舔舔唇，红眼睛闪动着欲望，竟然显出几分诱惑的意味——当初引诱亚当和夏娃偷尝禁果的，可不就是蛇么！  
似是为了印证这一点，蛇尾在他身后的入口处不怀好意地戳了戳，哈利一下子绷紧了身子。  
“要不要试试？”略显沙哑的蛇语挑动着他的每一条神经，也不知是不是某种魔法。哈利想要拒绝，但鹿的喉咙里只发出细细的哼声，倒像十分享受似的。得了鼓励一般，蛇尾又向里探了探，一边造成痛感，一边又带来前所未有的刺激，哈利仿佛要被这两种感觉撕成两半。  
“这么紧。”黑魔王叹息般地说着，尾巴动了动。哈利不可抑制地收缩了肌肉，蛇尾却在此刻突然拔出，突然的空虚感让他几乎有些不舍。正要叫出声的当口，他对上那双妖异的红瞳，看着其中调笑之意，硬生生地噤了声。  
但伏地魔看起来并不失望——恰恰相反，他似乎正期待男孩作此反应。哈利正自疑惑，便觉身后有巨物突然挤入，忍不住痛呼出声。紧接着他似乎觉得有些奇怪…  
“蛇有两个生殖器，而且都有性活力。我的小男孩儿，你这么喜欢蛇，竟然连这都不知道吗？”嘶嘶的蛇语暗藏笑意，两根巨物搅弄得更加欢快了。体内的水声和双方的喘息声交织在耳畔，哈利渐渐地分不清痛楚和快感，他的大脑失去了思维能力，只能傀儡般随着对方的动作摆动身体，口中发出无意识的叫喊。  
“我开始怀念你的人形了，”伏地魔一边探索着他的后穴一边说道，声音带着欲望和邪念。“我想听你叫我的名字，哭着求我，操你。”正说着，他找到了哈利的敏感点。听着男孩变了调的喊声，蛇瞳闪起邪恶的光。他逗弄着那处肌肉，一下深顶，又在男孩达到高潮之前突然放松，稍停片刻再用另一根性器顶上。如是数次，直到哈利自己都恨不能以人形求饶…或者，如他所说，求操。魔王轻轻地舔去小鹿眼角生理性的泪水，大约觉得味道尚佳，终于发了慈悲，双管齐下，完全进入对方的身体。哈利因这突然的刺激瞪大了眼，目光却没有焦距。除了那种异常的、极致的快乐，他无法感知任何事。  
“嘘…我们有观众了。”伏地魔低声道，带着笑意。哈利茫然地抬起头，对上黑洞洞的镜头。  
咔嚓一声，一张照片登上了麻瓜的互联网。


End file.
